The Luck Of The Unlucky
by CanonShips
Summary: Izumi Midoriya has been through a lot, maybe too much. She gets adopted because daddy has an important job. And mommy... ...because they put her in the ground. Something no four year old should experience. Fem!Izuku/Fem!Midoriya/Fem!Deku Pairings Undecided Dekubowl Quirk!AU
1. 1 Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 1

 **Notes**

Hey guys this is a little AU I thought of and it's kind of an experiment tell me if you like it. Beware of angst. This also includes my mountain mom AU which is the AU where Mount Lady adopts Izuku after Inko dies. Also Fem Izuku if you still want to read then go on. She's named Izumi zo you don't get confused.

See more notes at the end of the chapter.

_

Noise….

So much noise.

It was deafening.

She.. her ears… It felt like they were bleeding.

Maybe they were…

She couldn't pinpoint a thing.

Her sight was blurry and she couldn't feel the warmth of her mom.

She was worried about her mom…

…where was she?

This question both extended to her and her mother.

Why was there so much noise..?

It hurt she was screaming for it to stop…

..but no sound was heard.

Suddenly light hit her eyes almost blinding her.

A big woman -like a really, really REALLLLYYY big woman- came into her vision holding the bolder that was crushing her unnoticed by her almost squashing her leg.

"mommy" she tried to say but nothing left her mouth… only her lips moved but no sound left it.

Then she looks on top of her…

…. her mom was tightly embracing her.

Cold….

….not warm as she once was.

Tears seeped out and she tried to pull her mom with her but her weak hands couldn't….

….not strong enough.

She couldn't even save her mom how could she ever try to be a hero.

Kacchan… no Katsuki was right.

She could only be a housewife… and she'd probably not even be good at that.

Suddenly her mom got pulled away from her arms…

...carefully

But as her mother's touch left her she started crying.

She was not ready to leave her mom yet.

She was gently pulled up end reunited with her mom.

Several other people looked on as the little girl hugged the unmoving seemingly dead woman.

And they cried…

...any of them would've rather died for this mother to live.

The large lady was looking at me…

...tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry big lady it's okay.." I said smiling with tears in my eyes,

"...mommy will help when she wakes up…" I continued wiping away my tears putting my hands up as if trying to reach the lady,

"...because mommy is a doctor" I said now smiling at the big lady "..and my hero!!".

Tears started breaking out on all the others on the hand of the big lady.

The adults on her hand walked up to me and held me tightly.

She was the only kid there..

It was so weird how one thing could change your whole life.

_

Izumi was jumping from her toes to her heels and back.

It made her look like an incredibly cute bunny.

Izumi Midoriya four years old, with her mother Inko Midoriya on a shopping trip in the industrial mall after getting something for her birthday.

You see Inko Midoriya -bless her- was an absolute angel and after her husband called her and said he needed some items that were cheaper in Musutafu she couldn't not buy them. The only problem was it was Izumi's birthday, so she decided to take her with her. Of course Hisashi hadn't forgotten Izumi's birthday. He had send an atrocious amount of cash. Something he always did because he couldn't come. He always felt incredibly guilty for the things he'd missed.

He'd gotten a promotion soon after Izumi's 2nd birthday and to support their family he took the promotion and had to move away. He video called often so his little Izumi wouldn't forget him.

Izumi -the little kid she was- always talked about how daddy was a robot and that if mommy would kiss him daddy would turn human.

Inko and Hisashi found this adorable and said daddy would come in the vacations and turn human soon but after that he'd have to become a robot again to save the world.

Inko never asked what Hisashi's job was but was a bit surprised by all the money he made. She could afford a mansion with this kind of money. But she chose to put all of it towards Izumi putting it on a credit card for her. Having her go to a good school. Going out and having fun with her.

So imagine Inko's horror when things start exploding.

She called Hisashi and told him goodbye as she know she wasn't going to survive this.

"Inko? Inko sweetheart! You were going to meet your brother again right…? Introduce him to our cute Izumi.." a sob was heard through the speaker of the phone.

A loud crash was all he heard.

Then he heard Inko her scream was agonising to hear.

But then the worst thing slipped out of her mouth..

"..it's good that Izumi is still ali-."

"Inko…?"

_

 **Notes**

I know Inko deserves better but… I just can't the angst is in need of practise. Also if you're wondering who her brother is… It's someone that just came naturally to me and their interactions would be deserving of a fic of their own. Don't worry it's not an OC. Also as to why Hisashi wouldn't be able to raise Izumi is because of his job; hint hint it's a pretty important one. Mt. Lady will come to the funeral feeling guilty while trying to ask if there is anything she can do. Hint hint


	2. 2 Time Flies

**Chapter 2** **Notes** Mt. lady is when she first appears in the manga/anime 22 the canon Midoriya Izuku 14 (I think don't kill me if I'm wrong) was then I decided that she's 24 when Izumi is 4 to smooth out the story, making her about 35 when Izumi goes to UA. (she'll still be friends with kamui woods)

End Notes

Izumi had a long day...

...well it wasn't any longer than the other days but to Izumi it did feel like that. The four year old kept waiting for mommy to wake up…

...she didn't.

Izumi was so happy to see her daddy.

She didn't understand why daddy was crying.

She also wondered why they were putting mommy in the ground..

..how would mommy get out when she woke up?

People were crying little boys and girls in wheelchairs, mothers and fathers, family and…

..Mount Lady?

People walked up to her and her daddy.

"..her daughter…?"

"...so young…"

"...tragedy"

"sorry.."

To Izumi all those words were a blur every one of the people said those words.

It was like they were on instant repeat.

..but why?

Why would they be sorry…

...why would they think something was a tragedy?

And why was mommy not here with them?

Then Mount Lady walked up to them.

"I- I would like to formally apologise… I promised to.. to protect the citizens but I failed to protect your wife…" Yu Takeyama more known as Mt. Lady who had made her debut not even a couple of weeks ago.

"...how would I ever.. could I ever.. be able to help." Mt. Lady said bowing down incredibly low.

Izumi walked up to her and grabbed Mt. Lady's cheeks.

"My mommy always says you should smile as it is the best gift you can give" Izumi said still holding Mt. Lady's cheeks.

"so please smile for mommy… don't make her sad by crying" Izumi said smiling at Yu and letting go of her cheeks.

"Takeyama-san, or would you prefer Mount Lady-san, there is something you could do but we'd need to discuss this in private." Hisashi said grabbing a notebook and pen out of his bag.

"Here's my phone number call me when you've arrived at home" He continued, giving her a piece of paper which he quickly wrote his phone number on.

"We'll be packing out Inko's apartment and staying at this hotel if you need to come by" he said giving the business card of the hotel to Mt. Lady.

"Daddy when is mommy coming back?" I asked looking at daddy's tear stained faced and his eyes that seemed to scream pain.

"She isn't mommy is..

busy like daddy was." Hisashi said.

"So mommy is doing an important job?" I said tilting my head.

"Yeah…"

"ENDEAVOUR!" A voice screamed angrily at the number two hero.

Enji Todoroki turned around to see an angry Yu Takeyama a hero who made her debut a while ago and was rising through the ranks Mount Lady.

"Because of you! You… you, you killed you killed that child's mother!!!" she screamed at him pointing her finger close to his eyes.

"You could've killed more if I wasn't here sooner! Just because you wanted to catch that bad guy!!" she said punching the man in the gut.

"You killed the mother I hope you own up to it." Yu said finally turning around to check up upon the victims of the explosion.

What neither knew is that the child heard everything.

And she would get revenge, she promised that her mother's murderer would pay.

Izumi was an intelligent kid some people would think she was born with an intelligence quirk.

She knew what death was eventhough she was only four but to spare her father's heart she acted innocent and ignorant.

Her daddy didn't need to worry about her too while grieving for his wife and her mommy

She was a bit confused at the funeral but looked up the word after finding out what happened.

She remembered the conversation between Yu-san and Endeavour.

Death was permanent and she would make sure Endeavour payed the price of her mommy's.

Izumi didn't turn up to school the next day,

Days turned into weeks and suddenly they were in England with Takeyama-san or Miss Takeyama as they called her here.

She was still performing hero work and after a while she adopted Izumi when she was 5.

Her dad had to go back to work in America and her mother was going to Moskou. They decided Izumi should go with her to study at this military school renowned for making excellent heroes and soldiers.

At that time she was 12.

They stayed there until she turned 15 returning to Japan for the first time in years.

For Izumi atleast Miss Takeyama or Yu-san as she wanted her to call her.

"I'm your mom now atleast call me Yu," She had said hugging Izumi.

Yu-san was an international hero after all.

It was only logical that she'd be in Japan sometimes.

"I want you to go to my old school and join the same program I did," Yu said smiling at Izumi "Even if you won't become a hero it would be good on your resume, otherwise join one of the elite schools for education if you don't get into the hero program." she said taking a bite of some pizza she'd bought on her way home.

Izumi had accepted as she loved Yu she was a great mom.

And she'll always be grateful that she accepted her as her daughter.

 **Notes**

Sorry if this feels rushed but i want to get to the plot fast.

I will explain Izumi her back story through flashbacks and thoughts when I need to.

I have no beta, we die like men.

Izumi finding out her quirk will be in the next chapter and her signing up for schools.

Her quirk info will be at the end of the chapter.

The chapter should come out closer to this one but I promise nothing.


	3. 3 A Child Like An Angel From The Books

**Chapter 3.**

Today was the day,

What day you might ask?

Her birthday!

Izumi Midoriya will turn 5 this day,

Or she already is 5?

Birthdays are a confusing concept.

Anyway,

The doctor said if she wouldn't get her quirk today the chances of getting a quirk would decline.

Honestly she didn't give a shit.

Oops.

Let's hope mom doesn't find out she said a naughty word.

Nevermind, this is mom we're talking about she has nothing on Izumi.

Maybe she'd even congratulate her.

Back on topic.

It was her birthday!!!

She asked for books from her friends and mom.

You see in England most kids would be called late bloomers.

So they didn't really care that Izumi didn't have her quirk yet.

Sometimes adults don't get their quirk at all eventhough they have the possibility.

But she's from Japan,

Genes…. Uhg.

Her birthday party was pretty uneventful,

Except for the fact that almost the intire town wanted to be there.

But that just meant more presents!

She'd gotton 12 books all on varying topics,

A silver necklace with an emerald,

Matching emerald earrings,

She noted they were way to big to wear now they were probably for the future.

She'd gotten some clothes,

Drawing supplies

And

Lots of cuddles.

Izumi decided that after the party she'd read some of the books.

And by some she apparently meant all as she was so busy reading it was starting to get late.

She opened a mythology book, she asked for it because the stories were fun and the animals pretty.

She looked at the text there was information on angels on it, she soaked in all the information.

She looked at the next page and saw a picture of one of the angels.

She stroked over the picture touching the different parts of the angel.

First the seemingly white golden hair, then the beautiful white wings, the halo and the dress the female angel was wearing.

'so pretty' Izumi thought stroking over the wings again.

Suddenly an incredible pain enveloped her.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs her hair seeming to grow longer turning the same colour as the angels and something growing out of her back.

Her shirt was ripping and so it felt like her skin was doing it too.

When the pain seemed to stop she didn't stop screaming two large patches of skin had fallen to the ground and she could feel something on her back.

She could move it.

The screaming only stopped because her throat hurt to much to use anymore.

I stead tears were mixing in the pool of blood and the pain never seeming to end her backside feeling as if stabbed a thousand times.

Then finally after what seemed like eternity her mom came in.

She could see her mom wanted to hug her but she hesitated.

She looked horrified at the patches of skin that were on the ground the ripped shirt and her now bare chested five year old daughter with seemingly red wings only being white in the parts that weren't covered in blood.

 **Notes**

When I wrote this I didn't expect it to get this dark but I am making Izumi really overpowered the quirk info I'll put under here to tell you guys more about it.

 **Izumi's Quirk Information**

Name: Chimera

Has the ability to mix animals mythical or not with her body or an animal form.

She can also transform into any person she meets and use their quirk, she can turn her hair into Medusa's and for example use Eraserheads quirk.

The more she knows about the person or their quirk the better she can copy them.

Physical contact with the person can give her complete info on the person if needed.

It is a very powerful quirk so she has to keep it secret until she can defend herself.

She has honed her powers and can manifest the abilities almost fully.

This is because she went to a military school in Moskou where they practiced her quirk rigorously.

Izumi also inherited an immunity to fire (fire-based attacks don't phase her at all) this immunity leads her to be able to eat fire.

She can also eat immensely hot foods.

She can also turn into a literal dragon.

She can easily change her appearance e.g. making her hair blue or green.

When she uses her quirk her eyes turn red, runs in her mother's family.

It is basically a very advanced transformation quirk.

The only drawback is that she has to physically grow the limbs.

This is a fairly fast process but immensely painful.

Bones have to break through her skin and if she turns into a cat or something she'll have to shed her skin.

This does not leave any scars.

The mythical beings she can turn into have powers that she can use as long as she reads about them.

 **End Quirk Information**

Hope you enjoyed!

I'm going to do small chapters hopefully close together but my schedule sucks.

See you next chapter.


End file.
